Just My Luck
by allthefandomsaremine
Summary: Taylor has never been particularly lucky, but one day her luck completely kicked the bucket and a series of events throws her into the one piece realm. Lost in one of her favourite Anime's, and completely unaware of the reasons she was brought to this realm, can she survive? Rated T for foul language.
1. Preface

Preface

'Fuck me.' I mumbled under my breath as large droplets of water fell from the dark sky. 'Today just isn't your day is it Taylor.' I said to myself, shivering as a cold night breeze swept over my sodden form. 'No rain 'till Sunday my arse.' Today has been terrible from start to finish.

First of all I had to get up at five thirty in the morning to go to university. Before entering my physics lecture I decided that a coffee might be my best option, so I proceeded to a small cafe where I was served the worst coffee in the history of the universe (I'm pretty sure my taste buds will never recover). After my physics lecture, which is a few levels above the ground floor of the building in which it is located, I managed to fall down three flights of stairs (that's what I get for trying to not be a lazy sod) and sprained both my right wrist and right ankle.

Despite my already battered body I decided to go to the gym and managed to drop twenty kilos on my left foot. I still went to work though, I needed/wanted the money and it was a very long shift. I left work at ten thirty, managed to miss my train out of the godforsaken city and then I had to wait around for another thirty minutes until the next one came.

Thankfully the train ride was uneventful, (especially since my day seemed to be gradually getting worse and worse) and I arrived at my destination at around twelve thirty. I was so excited that after a twenty minute drive I would finally be able to retreat to my lovely, warm bed (and read for a few hours, because sleep was for the weak). Alas it was not meant to be for my beloved old car had finally passed to the other side, (of course I may have been a tad more colourful with my description of the event at the time) and then my damn roommate was not answering the phone.

And now here I was, walking down the dark road in dark clothing without an umbrella. I sighed and hitched my bag up higher on my left shoulder. I would have run home if I wasn't so sore, or if I wasn't worried I'd trip over and give myself a concussion. _At least my bag is water proof, _I thought, trying to keep my panicky thoughts at bay. _What if someone knifes me, or mugs me, or tries to run me over! Shut up, puppies are cute, think of puppies. _I argued with myself as I walked down the almost deserted road.

Two beams of lights were approaching me from ahead, the car seemed to be a fair size as the lights were quite a distance from the road beneath it, I noted as the car was a mere ten metres away by now. I shielded my eyes as the lights began to blind me. I felt my heart flutter when the car began to drift across the lane. _Shit, shit, shit... _I turned to run out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, which must have been doing at least 70 kilometres per hour, but I didn't have time to move any further. I felt the bull bar of the car connect with my ribs and heard a sickening crunch _oooh that's gunna hurt when the shock wears off, _I thought as I was thrown through the air, just missing the barb wire fence that was running near the roadside, and into a large dam.

_At least it was a soft landing, _I thought bitterly as I began sinking into the water, doing many tumble turns as I went. _How the hell am I alive? How am I even conscious right now? Is this a good enough excuse not to hand in my project tomorrow? _Random questions began buzzing through my head, most not really making any sense in this situation. _I wonder if there's chocolate cake in the fridge at home, I bet Emily at it all. Why the fuck am I still sinking!?_

Regaining a little bit of brain function, I pushed all of my panicky and unimportant thoughts back into their little box and, since I had no idea where was up and where was down, I chose a random direction and began to swim. _how deep is this dam, _I wondered as my lungs began to burn. I was just beginning to make out a faint light in the direction I was swimming, probably from the head lights of the car. _They say you shouldn't go to the bright light, but I guess this is the exception to the rule. _

When my head finally breached the surface I gulped down some air, before quickly being reminded of my broken ribs by the shooting pain in my side, _maybe it's just a fracture_, I thought hopefully. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, without a cloud to be seen, I sighed, enjoying the sight before my senses kicked in and I went into full panic mode. _What the hell! No wonder I had to swim for so long, I went the wrong way! Did I swim to China?! Am I dead?! No I can't be dead, am I in a coma? _I took a few calming breathes. _Ok, first things first, get out of the water, swimming can't be good my ribs. _I looked around me, realising for the first time that I couldn't see anything but water. "Oh for fucks sake."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a preface, so the actual chapters should be longer. Please rate and review :) **

**p.s I will post spoiler warnings at the start of every chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Spoiler warning for ep 2? is this even a necessary warning?**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Obviously I have gone insane

_I'm shark bait... _I thought sadly, the gentle tilting of the water I was currently floating in seemed to increase my melancholy mood. I've always hated the feeling of floating in deep water, I suppose it reminds me of free falling, the difference being instead of falling quickly and smashing into the ground, you just hover until something eats you. If only I could see the bottom.

Swimming itself wasn't usually an issue and I was capable of floating for hours on end if need be. Not long after realising my predicament I decided to remove my soaked clothing and (thank god for the plastic bag in my back pack) store them away. I had quickly discovered though that broken ribs are not fun to swim with and after only an hour of side stroke I had decided to just float on my back. I also discovered that my backpack was very buoyant, so I decided to rest the bag under my thighs to help myself keep afloat with even less effort.

_Wet skinny jeans are the worst to take off, _I thought, remembering the five minute struggle to pull the purple demons off of my legs. _I wonder what I'd look like to a random stranger, just some random blonde girl floating in the middle of the ocean in her underwear. That would be soooo embarrassing. _I shivered at the thought. My right side was not a picture of health either, it was swollen, purple and not to mention, sore. I also felt the overwhelming urge to poke at the massive bruise, but I'm not that stupid... well...

_You're gunna get eaten by a jellyfish! _ _What the hell brain! Don't think things like that! Fine. You're gunna get eaten by an octopus. _I inwardly sighed, _I'm going insane. _

"I'm so bored!" I shrieked to myself, tilting my head to watch my long tendrils of hair drift slowly around in the water.

"Me too." a voice said, drifting over the ocean from my left.

_What in the? _I turned to face the voice, it came from a small boat, which was about 50 metres away. From what I could see there was no motor powering the wooden ship.

"What?" another voice replied.

"I'm bored too."

"I didn't say I was bored..."

As I listened to the two voices float over the ocean I began to slowly swim towards them. _Thank god for that, _I thought.

"Please help me," I called to them, "I've been floating around in this ocean for hours."

Two heads popped over the side of the ship, two familiar heads... two fictional character head. _I've lost the fucking plot... _I stopped boobing in the water for a moment, a shiver passing through my spine as I suddenly remembered where I was. _crazy or not, I want out of this water. _I swam forward again, a little more desperate this time.

I reached the boat and a Luffy leaned down and grasped my right hand , dragging me up and into the boat.

"WHAT THE HELL, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M INJURED!" I shrieked in pain, clutching my rib cage. _I'm definitely in a Coma... How else could Luffy and Coby be standing here, staring at me... OH MY GOD! I'M HALF NAKED!._

"Well don't stare at me!" I yelped pulling my bag in front of my mostly naked form and blushing profusely. They stared at me, obviously unsure as to where exactly they should be looking.

"Turn around..." I suggested flatly.

"Turn around where?" Luffy asked spinning in a circle, "I don't see anything."

My face twitched a mixture of amusement and annoyance washing over me.

"What a moron..." I said under my breath.

Crouching down and choosing to ignore the boys and hope they figure it out for themselves, I fished through my back pack. I had three sets of clothes, my work clothes, my smelly gym clothes and my wet casual clothes. _Work clothes it is, _I sighed and pulled the dreadful navy blue polo shirt and high waisted skirt out of my bag. Usually I wore stockings underneath but I couldn't really be bothered with that at the moment.

I was short, about 5'3 and fairly curvy. I was also well muscled, though, to my annoyance I had a _'lovely'_ soft layer over my muscles, something I've hated since I was a teenager. I was very aware of how much attention my high waisted skirt called to my large, rounded hips, and there wasn't much I could do about being well endowed in my upper region.

I sighed and pulled my wet clothes out of the plastic bag I had stuffed them in, before turning to face the two boys. Coby seemed to have explained to Luffy what I meant and they were now turned, looking over the front of the ship.

"S'alright now, I'm decent." They turned and looked at me, both with curious expressions. I gently laid my clothes over the side of the ship, letting the sea breeze dry them for me. None of us seemed sure what to say (Luffy probably couldn't figure out which question he wanted to ask first)

"So how far away is the island you're heading to?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"It isn't too far now, we should reach it in a couple of hours. " I looked in the direction Coby had waved and nodded, noting the land mass that was beginning to form.

"How did you get all the way out here?" Coby asked.

"I don't really know," I grinned, "All I remember is being struck by a big metal box of death on wheels, then I was in the ocean. I've been floating around all morning."

"WOW! That sounds so cool! I want a big metal box of death!" Luffy exclaimed. _Of course he does, _I thought to myself. A mischievous grin crossed my face, _even if I've gone crazy I'm going to enjoy myself a bit. _I thought gleefully.

"I'm.." Coby started.

"You're Coby and he's Luffy. I already know." I waved dismissively, pleasure washing through my system when the two boys jaws nearly left there face. "I'm Taylor" I grinned at them.

"H-H-H-How...?"Coby spluttered

"I'm intuitive," I said flicking my hair over my shoulder but the effect was ruined by the ungraceful flop the soaked locks made.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked

"ummm... I know things."

"Do it again! Do it again!" Luffy demanded.

_I've made a terrible mistake, _I thought. _Maybe I should be all mysterious, he'd enjoy that more, though I've never been good at making riddles. I'll have to work on that, for now though... _

"Zoro's a cool guy, you should definitely let him on your pirate crew Luffy." I grinned.

"YOU KNOW HIM?" The two boys both shouted, though one wore a face of horror and the other a face of glee.

I giggled, clutching my aching ribs as I did. "No more than I know Luffy." I smirked at them.

"Do we know each other?"

I cocked an eyebrow. _He has to ask?_ "You don't know me." I answered simply, Luffy accepted this answer but Coby seemed worried by it. "Luffy, may I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can I tag along with you for a while? Just until we get to a more suitable island." I asked, _if I was stuck here I want to be with the Straw hats. _

"Sure."

For the next couple of hours the three of us talked, getting to know each other. I was only half heartedly involved in the conversation as my thoughts were elsewhere. Mostly on how I got here. _If I'm in a coma how do I wake up? What if the only way to wake up is to die? But that's too risky, what if when I die here I die back home too? I wonder how Emily and Tommy are taking it._

When we reached the harbour, I wrenched myself out of my melancholy thoughts and followed the boys to the Marine base, taking note of the path we took. My sense of direction was, admittedly, terrible. However I was capable of retracing my steps if I paid attention to landmarks.

Luffy stopped at a small stall in the middle of what seemed to be a market place, I caught a glint of gold when he flicked a coin to the owner. _Oh my god! I'm broke! _The sudden realisation caught me off guard. I had no money for this world, how was I supposed to buy necessary things, I needed to get more clothes especially since I only had two pairs of underwear. Not to mention I needed some sort of weapon to defend myself, just a simple knife would suffice.

My mini panic attack was brought to a standstill when we reached the Marine head quarters fence. Coby stopped by the gate and began blabbering about this being goodbye, whilst Luffy completely ignored him and dragged himself up onto the very tall brick wall. I eyed the offensive obstacle in my path. _Maybe if I was healthy and I got a run up I'd be able to drag myself up with my fingertips... Well that ain't happening with these ribs._

"Oi, Luffy. Give an injured midget a lift would you." I called up to the straw hat wearing boy. I instantly regretted my wish as I felt my feet leave the ground and watched as the wall approached my body quickly. The wall and my rib cage collided and I was momentarily dazed by the agonizing riples that radiated from my injury.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shouted.

"You asked me for a lift."

"YOU MORON, I HAVE BROKEN RIBS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THOSE BRUISES WERE!"

My angry words seemed to bounce right off the rubber boys skin as he turned to face the man tied to a pole in the middle of the yard. Luffy had picked me up by the back of my shirt and he still had a firm grip on my collar, somehow his brain must have figured out i wasn't capable of relly clinging to the wall properly.

"Hey Luffy, can you put me back down, I have some things I need to do."

I plummeted for a millisecond, and landed awkwardly on the ground, my legs giving out but still absorbing some of the impact so I didn't injure myself further. Grumbling to myself, I dusted the dirt off of myself and stalked back to town. _Note to self be more specific. _

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was working and then I was sick and then I wasn't happy with it. I also changed my mind about soooo many things. Sorry this took so long, the next update should be soonish. Really sorry that this chapter is a bit boring :/**

* * *

a


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take me long to reach the market place again. I needed money. Why? Because I needed clothes, food and of course a pocket knife, and I personally found theft to be immoral... Well in most cases anyway.

I had an idea, though from memory the townsfolk were not particularly rich, which was very unfortunate. When I was younger I used to sing at competitions a lot, I rarely won but I was fairly talented. Here though I had the added advantage of every song I know being original, therefore no one can compare my version of a song with the original artist.

I moved a little way past the marketplace, so the area I was in was still busy but not quite as noisy. I fished through my bag and pulled out an empty plastic container. And began singing some of my favourite songs. After the first couple of songs and I felt sufficiently warmed up I pulled my wallet out of my bag and dropped a few coins and a couple of notes into the empty container.

I've always found people are more likely to give you money if they feel that others around them are giving you money. Straightening up, I took a deep breath, ignoring the sharp pain in my side and began belting out more difficult songs with more energy than before. It didn't take long before a couple of people dropped a few Berri into my container.

I loved the satisfaction I felt when people actually paid me to sing, even though they don't have to. It's very flattering, like being told that you're attractive. After I finished my tenth song a couple of young girls ran up to me, their hands filled with some coins.

"you're really good. I wish I could sing like you" The slightly bigger girl giggled

"You're really pretty." The younger one said smiling at me shyly.

"Thank you," I said crouching down so I was eye level with the girls and grinning at them. "Do you like singing too?"

They both nodded sheepishly. "But we aren't very good." They both stared at the ground.

"Let me tell you a secret," I said leaning forward. "Neither was I when I was little. But I practised a lot, and now I'm much better." I placed my finger on my lips and smiled at the girls, who were both looking at me in awe. I inwardly laughed, amused by their seemingly random admiration.

They both dropped their coins in with the rest and trotted back to their family, smiling and waving back at me. _Well I'm done for the day, I feel like I've been stomped on by a dinosaur. _I scooped up the no longer empty plastic container and threw it all into my bag. _Better catch up with Luffy, otherwise he might forget me. _

I began walking down random streets, not exactly sure where I should meet up with him. _Maybe I should have gone to the Marine base, I know he'll go there eventually. _I turned back around before realising I was now completely lost and had no idea which direction I needed to go. _Buts. _ Sighing to myself I exited the creepy alleyway I had wandered down and once back onto a broader street, I searched above the roof tops for the towering Marine Base.

My eyes locked onto their target almost immediately and I walked straight towards the tower. The street I was walking along veered off to the left so I darted down a dingy alleyway that appeared to just go straight. My heart pounded in my chest when I realised where I was. _Oh my god, I just broke one of my biggest rules. NEVER GO DOWN A DARK ALLEY WAY! _I shook my head at myself. _Calm down moron, you can defend yourself. _

I felt a presence behind me and glanced over my shoulder. My feet kept going automatically. All my life I had been split in two. One side was always on red alert and panicking over nothing and the other side was logical and never panicked. Personally I found it interesting how. in times of real danger, the panicked part of my brain vanishes and the calm part rises to the occasion and deals with the issue.

Now was one of those times. I was ninety per cent sure that I was being followed, the threat has their face covered with a dark grey cloak. I chewed my lip thoughtfully. I was injured. That's the main issue here. The alley around me was dank and cold, the brick walls looked mossy and there wasn't anywhere to hide, I wasn't a particularly fast sprinter either and I didn't want to risk running for it.

I spun around and took a step back. My assailant had tried to sneak up closer to me, my sudden movement shocked the blue eyed man before me and he straightened. Now that he was closer I could make out his facial features. He had dark brown eyebrows and a short brown beard. He was quite handsome, unlike your stereotypical alley way goon.

I crossed my arms and tilted my chin up slightly, a clear challenge written on my face. He was taller than me, but I'm used to that. He returned my cold glare with a smirk and opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him too it.

"So what's your plan today? Just a mugging or were you planning on having a little more fun?" I said coolly, "It's important you answer honestly, I need to know how hard I've got to kick your arse."

His eyes raked up and down my body, lingering too long on my breasts after he decided I had made an empty threat. _Well there's my answer, _I thought sourly. He lunged forward, leaving his right side open. Ducking under his reaching right arm, I raised my right leg and kicked him hard with the heel of my foot, right above his hips.

He spluttered and was forced back a few steps. He underestimated me, he won't anymore. He let out an animalistic growl and lunged at me again, this time his guard was better though. I dodged his right fist but was forced to block his left one with my right arm, pain radiated through my ribs but I ignored it and darted forward. I firmly planted my left shin in his groin and, as he fell I grabbed his head and smashed his nose into my right knee, knocking the brute unconscious.

I grimaced at the heap on the ground, _well that was easier than I expected, he was really slow, like sleepy snail slow. _Huffing I turned and continued down the alley.

Luckily for me I ran into Luffy before I had to risk another turn down another dark alley. With the perfect timing one can only find in the movies or in a book, I happened to walk pass an unassuming restaurant and was knocked for six by a young snivelling blonde boy. I scowled, looking at the offensive piece of trash. _What was his name again?.. Helm... Helms deep? No that's from Lord Of The Rings. Helmy, that's what I'll call him. _

Getting up and dusting myself off I looked at Helmy angrily, the searing pain in my side putting me in a dangerous mood. Bending down I grasped him by his collar and dragged him up with my left hand.

"You better watch where you're going," I snarled. Releasing him, my hands shaking with anger. _Deep breaths Taylor, count to one hundred. _

_One_. He looked up at me, trying to compose himself.

_Two. _He looked at the Marines that were suddenly beside him.

_Three. _ He opened his mouth, ready to spew some crap about his father.

I punched him in the nose and turned to meet Luffy. _Maybe I should have counted a little quicker... _I scratched the back of my neck, feeling a little abashed at behaving so violently. _Maybe that was a little unnecessary, but in my defence I've had a terrible day._

"Nice punch." Luffy grinned at me, I cocked an eyebrow.

"You should see the last guy I ran into." I replied, following him to the Marine base.

When we reached the fence, Luffy sling shotted himself over the wall and left me standing there. Sighing I waited for about half a minute before shouting after him.

"OI LUFFY! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE?!"

A long stretchy arm reached towards me, grasping the back of my shirt. _Oh no, not again. _I groaned to myself as I hurtled over the wall and watched the ground approach my face. I curled up into the ball and landed on my left side, the impact still sending shooting pain through my cracked ribs but it wasn't to bad. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _

"Is she ok?" I heard a voice question.

"I'm trying to convince myself not to murder him." I said flatly, hoping onto my feet.

"You are an idiot." I sigh, lightly clipping the back of Luffy's head. "Don't you have to get his swords?" I wave my hand loosely at Zoro.

"Oh yea," Luffy said, automatically turning to go the wrong way. I pressed my fingers to my forehead, _so stupid, _I thought sadly to myself.

"Idiot it's the other way!" Zoro shouted after the moron.

Luffy shot past the two of us and I sat on the ground, smirking in amusement at the pirate hunters look of bewilderment.

"What is that guy?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I answer, searching the Marine bases windows for Helmy's bedroom. "He'll fly out of that window." I say pointing at the one where Zoro's swords are.

Zoro looks at me like I'm crazy, _perfect. Did Coby come before or after Luffy broke that guys statue? _I thought to myself. A loud bang sounded, answering my question, and I turned to look at the fence. I didn't have to wait long for Coby to make his appearance. He explained to Zoro how Helmy, whose name was actually Helmeppo, was planning on executing him all along.

"Taylor, could you give me a hand here?" Coby said looking at me with exasperation.

"Relax, it'll be fine, I'm busy trying to see how good my memory is." I waved them off, staring up at the window I had chosen. I decided it'd be better if I was standing closer to the boys when the marines tried to shoot us, since Luffy protects them.

I heard an angry shout but ignored the marines, concentrating solely on the window. I openly grinned when I saw the glass shatter.

"Yes! Totally nailed it!" I shouted over the din of guns firing. Zoro spared a glance at the window I had pointed at but said nothing.

"I told you I was strong." Luffy said to the Marine Captain. _Dammit why am I so bad with names. _

"What the hell are you?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I'm Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate King."

"He's a rubber man," I whispered to Zoro.

Deciding that I'd feel more comfortable with Zoro untied, I began pulling at the knots holding him to the wooden post. My knot pulling was unsuccessful though I persevered as the boys had a conversation. _Really, you guys are gunna discuss all this shit right now. _I thought in exasperation. _I'm surrounded by fruitcakes._

Zoro agreed to join Luffy began celebrating, before untying Zoro's ropes. I stared at him momentarily, unable to comprehend his stupidity, _just give him his swords back you crazy bastard, _I thought shaking my head at him. Growling to myself, I grasped Zoro's white sword and pulled it from its sheath, stuffing it unceremoniously into his mouth. I turned to grab the other two and place them in his hands but it wasn't necessary.

With lightning quick reflexes he managed to cut himself free and grasp his other two swords, blocking a group of armed Marines from striking our small group. Deciding I was no longer of any use, I moved off to the side. I felt kind of useless to be honest, I was unarmed, injured and most definitely not up to scratch with Luffy and Zoro.

The fight was fairly boring by one piece standards, but I was prepared for that. There were no major injuries, despite Helmeppo's random attempt at taking Coby as a hostage. One marine did attempt to grab me from behind, but I moved out of his way and put him out of action with a well placed boot to the groin followed by a knee to the face (my favourite combination). Then Luffy won and that was that.

While Luffy and Zoro stuffed their faces, I decided to just have one regular meal, (which Luffy ate half of). _Eww, _I thought as I watched the two boys gorge themselves, _I have to share a boat with them for god knows how long. _

"So how many ship mates do we have?" Zoro asked. I giggled and he gave me an odd look. Luffy continued chewing and looked at Zoro with a blank expression. "I remember you saying you were gathering a crew, so how many have you got?"

"Just you," Luffy answered.

I clutched my ribs as I burst into a fit of laughter. _Oh god, that face was priceless. _I groaned in pain after I managed to control myself.

"What?! So..." He pointed to himself.

"Yep us two, oh and we are giving Taylor a lift." I grinned at him.

"Our boats gunna be nice and cosy," I smirked before removing myself from the conversation, _I don't think my ribs can take much more of this. _

"See you later Coby," I gave him a hug, "you'll be a great marine, don't worry." I said before telling Luffy that I'd meet him at the boat. I had one thing to get before our next adventure.

I didn't have to go far before I found a shop that sold knives, I chose one I could afford and hurried down to the harbour, smiling when I saw Nami hop into her boat. She looked up and I waved at her before continuing to the boat I'd be calling home for a while, she was confused by my actions, which I found amusing.

It didn't take long for the two boys to catch up with me. I was leaning against the side of the boat, observing the cheap and crappy knife I bought. It wasn't particularly sharp, but that was ok, I worked on the theory it hurt more to be stabbed by a spoon than a knife. The handle was a simple wooden hilt, no decoration and I doubted it had even been lacquered properly. It wasn't going to last very long, that was for sure. I flicked the knife back in my hand so I was holding it with the dull side against my forearm, it was comfortable enough. I placed it back in its sheath and looked up, just in time to witness the marines saluting at us.

All three of us watched in amusement .

"Well," I snickered, "you guys better not get used to that sort of treatment."

Zoro looked at me suspiciously. "You knew exactly which window Luffy would break through."

"Well..." I said, "not really. I was surprised I got the right window."

"But you knew he'd break through a window."

"Yup."

"How?"

"I'm intuitive." I reply giving him a cheeky grin.

* * *

**a/n: soooo, I said soonish but apparently I didn't mean it. Sorry about that, I all of a sudden adopted a social life and drank two and a half bottles of wine on monday. **

**P.s Guys I'm so excited, I've finally started writing my other one piece fanfiction, Also I'm going to put a link up to my tumblr on my page, just in case you wanted to see my attempted drawings of Taylor or other OC's **

**please review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So we are heading into Buggy the Clown Arc territory. Just so you know**

* * *

**Chapter three - Stupid feelings**

"I'm so hungry!" I groaned at the two boys I was currently sharing the boat with.

"Yeah and so are we!" Zoro replied irritably. I lifted my head and glared at the two boys.

"But it isn't my fault, I assumed that at _least _one of you would think to grab _some _food before we left. It's not like I could, since I'm completely broke." I snapped. "I mean, I knew you wouldn't get enough food but seriously, who doesn't bring any."

I groaned again as the boat lurched, sending my empty stomach into a wild wave of nausea. I was exhausted as well, having only had a wooden floor to curl up on. I generally used Luffy as a pillow though, since he was slightly squishy. My ribs had mostly healed, though they were still tender and I knew if I did anything to set them off they would get worse again.

_I wonder how they have healed so fast, _I thought to myself. I had cracked my ribs before and it took about two weeks before I could actually breathe without feeling like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the side. _Maybe biology, like physics, does not apply in the one piece realm. _I looked at my captain as he stretched his arm around the mast for... well... who knows what reason. _Yeah science doesn't apply here. _I thought shaking my head.

I sat up and tapped my chin thoughtfully, having just recalled that Luffy should get carried off by a bird sometime soon, we had after all been floating out here for a week. I chewed my lip. _I should strap my ribs, just in case. _I sighed and pulled my bag closer to me, I pulled out a jelly snake (I had found a bag of them along with some cake in my back pack just after we left. ) and chewed at the light snack, listlessly fishing around the bottomless pit I carried everything in for a bandage.

Gripping the firm compression bandage that had served me well over the course of more than a few sprains, I pulled the beige coloured material into the open air and turned to face the boys. I knew I didn't really have to worry about these two, but I still had my reservations about stripping in front of them.

"Alright, I'm going to turn around, and you're both going to stay over that side of the boat." I looked at them warningly. They both seemed confused.

I inwardly sighed, _Clueless idiots. _Turning my back to the two, I knelt on my knees and pulled my shirt off.

"Wow you've lost a lot of weight Taylor." Luffy said innocently. I looked down at myself, shocked. I really had. I was just beginning to make out my ribcage and my bra strap felt a little loose. I pulled at my skin frowning, I'd lost some muscle as well.

"Of course I've lost weight moron, I've been starving for the past week." I growled out, reaching behind my back and undoing my bra with my left hand. I slipped it off and immediately started blushing, _stupid large breasts, couldn't lose tem could I nooo, it had to be muscle. _I crossed my right arm cross them and pressed the end of the bandage against my left side.

"You realise that's not going to work, right." Zoro called from somewhere behind me.

"Shut up." I rolled the bandage across my back and to the edge of the bruise I had obtained. The edges had turned a sickly yellow but the middle was still a fairly dark blue. "Shit," I said, realising my predicament. _If only I had another hand. _

Zoro laughed and I blushed harder, _If only I had sticky bandage. _

"What are you doing?" Luffy's voice chirped, right in front of my voice. Letting go of the bandage with my left hand and keeping my right arm firmly in place, I swung a strong left hook into Luffy's cheek and he recoiled his stretched neck. "What'd you hit me for?" Luffy whined.

I turned and face the boy and began ranting at him about common decency and listening when someone asks you to do something. Mean while Zoro started laughing, I guess the sight of a half naked five foot two woman roaring at a trembling Luffy huddled in the corner of the small dingy was fairly entertaining.

"And you!" I turned and pointed a finger at Zoro, he stopped laughing. "Give me a hand." _Did he just sigh in relief? _I thought silently, wondering if I had really been that scary.

Zoro gave a short, half-hearted complaint before complying. He picked the slightly unravelled bandage up sat behind me. he placed the bandage at the top of the bruise and looked at my arm.

"Are you planning on having that wrapped up to?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. _Shit. That would defeat the whole purpose of strapping them. _I sighed heavily and dropped my arm, letting him pull the bandage across my chest. As I suspected he never let his hands wander, keeping his fingertips on the bandage at all times.

"Thank you," I grumble once the painfully awkward ordeal was over.

He grunted in reply and returned to his corner of the boat.

"So Taylor, are we gunna have some more adventures soon?" Luffy chirped as I pulled my basketball shorts and baggy black T-shirt out of my bag. None of us had changed our clothes in the past week but I had at least taken advantage of the long boring days of nothingness to rinse my dirty clothes in the ocean.

"What gives you that impression?" I asked, slipping my t-shirt on over my head.

"You're changing your clothes and stuff, you haven't done that at all since we headed off." I raised an eyebrow, surprised by this out of character observation.

"Well in that case, yes we are." I said smiling. I slipped my shorts on under my skirt and pulled the impractical clothing item off. My shorts were a little looser than usual around my legs, thank god they had an elastic waist band, because I always pull drawstrings out of hoodies and pants.

I glanced behind me and up into the sky, _Is there really a black dot in the sky or am I just imagining it because I'm going insane with boredom? _I narrowed my eyes but I couldn't really tell one way or the other.

Zoro scoffed, he still had a hard time believing I could in fact "see the future." That was fine by me, I'd just have to prove myself. Luffy on the other hand would have believed me without any proof what so ever. I shook my head as he began chanting about an exciting adventure.

"You best keep an eye out for your navigator Luffy," I grinned, but sharply turned around to glare at Zoro. "Never turn your back on an opponent." I said sharply.

"No shit." He waved his hand at my warning dismissively. _If Buggy doesn't stab him, I will. _I promptly decided before walking over to Luffy and throwing my arm around his waist, since his shoulders were too high for me to reach comfortably. Luffy was looking up into the sky.

"What are you looking at, you dope." I said cautiously, not really wanting to look up in case it was in fact the bird. I looked up anyway and sighed.

I took a couple of steps back, so that I was behind Zoro and watched on, trying not to laugh.

"A bird..." Zoro said, looking up with the rest of us.

"Let's eat it!" Luffy said grinning.

"How?" Zoro looked at his captain, raising his eyebrow.

"Leave it to me. Gum Gum Rocket!" And with that Luffy shot into the air and gave a yell when his head became stuck in the beak of the giant bird.

"You dumbass what are you doing!" Zoro growled at his moronic captain. I had been overcome by a fit of laughter at the sight of his face when he picked up the oars and began rowing ferociously. He looked like he was going to eat Luffy when he got his hands on him.

"It's not funny woman, get up and help me!" He roared nudging me gently in the shoulder with his boot. I pulled myself up off the bottom of the boat, trying to stop laughing. I had tears running down my cheeks, _classic Luffy, _I thought wiping them away and turning to look at the bobbing figures in the water just ahead of us.

"Hey. Please stop!" One of the stranded pirates called waving his arms.

"Don't worry, they can grab on as we go past." I said to Zoro. "We aren't stopping, you'll have to jump on!" I called out to the three

"What?!"

" You actually got on." Zoro said without sparing a glance at the three.

"Are you trying to kill us!" The three shouted at us. I took a step back from them and set my feet, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Hey, stop this boat." One of them drew their sword. "We're the crew of Buggy the Clown. We're taking over this ship."

Zoro turned and looked at them darkly, _note to self, stay on Zoro's good side. _I thought taking a step away from the green haired man. Zoro promptly disarmed the closest one and I decided that standing around uselessly was boring and decided to aim a strong kick to one of the other pirates groin before using a palm strike to break his nose.

I wiped my left hand on my basketball shorts. "Ewww I touched him." I whined at Zoro. He had already taken care of the other two. He looked over at my victim, who was currently rolling around grasping his family jewels with one hand and his bleeding nose with his other.

"tsk. Now he's going to bleed all over the boat." He said looking at me with a smirk, "you can clean it up."

I looked at the pirate in horror, _God knows how many diseases he has! _I qickly hefted him up by the back of his neck and hung his head over the side of the ship. "I have to warn you," I whispered darkly, "I know how to remove a man's nuts, bleed on this ship and I will show you how." He whimpered in response.

I turned back to Zoro who had the other two rowing the boat for him. He seemed to have caught my whispered warning and he looked at me with the slightest hint of worry. _Bet he wouldn't of strapped my ribs if he knew that, _I thought humourlessly. I gave him a fake sweet smile and he turned back to his new slaves.

"Who would've thought that you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro! Please forgive us!" They whimpered. He continued to scowl at them. _Wow Zoro, did you eat a bucket of lemons this morning. _ I thought feeling slightly sorry for the pirates he was terrifying.

"Because of you I lost sight of my friend." He said. "Just keep rowing straight."

"Actually," I said turning my head over my shoulder, but keeping my left hand firmly around the pirate I had actually managed to horrify. "If you could take us to where your captain is, that'd be a lot easier. That's where he'll be."

Zoro looked at me sceptically. I sighed, "look, I know that's where he is going but if you want I can explain it using a more believable approach." I turned back to our rowers. "Captain Buggy is in a town right?" They nodded.

"Well, that bird will be heading to a landmass. And I assume that where Buggy is stationed is the closest land mass in that general direction?" I pointed in the direction the giant bird had disappeared with Luffy in.

"That's right." One of them confirmed. I looked at Zoro, and gave a huff.

"Fine. Go there then."

* * *

After a while, the pirate I had mutilated joined the other two, he looked pretty miserable, his nose was still crooked since the moron hadn't thought to straighten it himself.

"What do we do now?" One of the pirates asked.

"Good question. If captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure, we're history!" The broken nosed man replied.

I glared at him. _A girl, eh? I'll give him a girl. _I let out a low growl that only Zoro could hear and he patted me lightly on the shoulder, before shifting out of my reach, obviously he could sense anger rippling from my body.

_Stupid men, thinking they're better than me, won't even let me buy a freaking meal for them 'cause it'll hurt their pride. _I thought to myself. _Why can't I find women attractive? Though they aren't much better. Stupid brain finding stuff attractive. Like Men with messy hair... shirtless men with abs... Gah..._

When I came back to the present Zoro was looking at me with curiosity. I blushed, _why does my brain always take such a random tangent. It's not like I'm a sixteen year old anymore, this is what happens when you're stuck in such close quarters with attractive guys for a week..._ I quickly cut that train of thought off. _I must have missed the rest of the conversation, _I thought noting that the three Buggy pirates were now silent.

"What," I said rubbing my palms together awkwardly.

"Just wondering what you were thinking about that could _possibly _cause you to go from oozing hatred to drooling." Zoro said shaking his head.

"Well, maybe one day I'll tell you." I stuck my tongue out and punched him lightly in the arm. _I'll never tell you. _I thought to myself, _unless I'm really, really drunk. Oh, that reminds me. _"Zoro, how much alcohol is in a bottle of Sake?"

"I dunno, why?" He said obviously confused over where that came from.

"Jus' wondering. " And we lapsed into a comfortable silence, waiting for the boat to reach what ever island Luffy had landed on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry nothing overly exciting happens here. I'll try to make up for it next time. I should have finished this yesterday to tell the truth, but I was to busy moping around because the doctor's think I have whooping cough :/ please review :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Private Stalker**

_I'm going to end that green-haired, useless, directionally-challenged, muscle-headed man's measly existence! _I thought bitterly as I was dragged backwards, away from where ever it was Zoro had run off too, hopefully he actually ran towards the cannon-fire. I took a deep breath, steadying my violent temper.

It had been quite uneventful since our arrival to the deserted town. Zoro had made some snide remark about not knowing everything when I told I had no idea where to go. I then informed him that, yes I don't know everything and that I was more directionally challenged than he was, and that was saying something. He did not appreciate that comment.

We had heard some cannon fire and Zoro had bolted forward. That's when I was kidnapped. A large, tanned hand clamped over my mouth, so I couldn't scream for help. My captors other arm had snaked under my right arm and across my chest, his firm fingers griping my left arm, preventing me from jabbing him in the kidney with my elbow.

Deciding my best bet was just to make his job that little bit more difficult, I began to squirm and wriggle, not yet using my feet to kick him. This only made him grip tighter so I quickly swung my trailing left leg back and into his shin, wrenching out of his grip simultaneously. I turned to assess my opponent. He was tall and broad, he looked as though he could bench press a bus full of Donkeys.

Generally, I would assume that all of that bulk would slow him down. But this was one piece and the rules of science do not apply in one piece. I couldn't see any weapons, though it would have been very easy for him to conceal one under his navy blue cloak.

_I feel outclassed, _I thought to myself as I turned to flee the pissed off weightlifter behind me. I turned around and headed in a random direction (since I couldn't remember which way I actually needed to go.) After about ten minutes of pure adrenaline-filled sprinting, I was ready to collapse. _C'mon, what are you doing? You can run for ten kilometres. _I scolded my body before slowing down to a quick walk.

I couldn't see the man pursuing me, but he couldn't be too far behind. _Man, not eating for a week can really take its toll. _I thought as a wave of nausea hit me.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly, having literally hit a brick wall in my journey. I turned and walked back down the street, hoping that the man was just as lost as I was… in a different part of the town. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be. Turning the corner, it was all I could do to not slam into the guy's broad chest. I leapt back a metre or two and we stared at each other wearily, I noticed the large, already purple bruise on the man's shin.

"You need to come with me." His deep gravelly voice stated, it was clearly not a request.

"Oh why didn't you say so before? This completely changes my feelings about going with you." I said sarcastically.

"I'm a marine." He said, pulling out an I.D Card. "My commanding officer requires your knowledge of future events in this world."

"Okay… I'll just go get my things from my boat and meet you back here." I said, edging past the marine. _Like hell I'm going to help the marines. What a pack of morons. _

"Ok, I'll give you half an hour."

I quickly scraped my jaw off of the pavement and trotted off to find my friends. _Not the sharpest tool in the shed… I wonder if this has something to do with me being here, in this world. Now where would Luffy be? _

* * *

After my half hour was up I still hadn't found either of the two boys. But I hadn't heard anymore explosions either, which means Zoro hasn't rescued the rubbery captain yet. So I kept walking, keeping my eyes and ears open, hoping to catch sight of the swordsman or at least that pet food store.

Eventually my mind wandered to the marine. _ How had he known that I knew future events? Was he nearby when Zoro and I had reached the harbour? But he said his commanding officer wanted me, which means the commanding officer had to be here to. If that's the case, why is Buggy running rampart? _

I heard the sound of heavy feet approaching me from the left, there was a side street just a metre from where I was standing. Creeping forward quickly I peeked around the corner and as I suspected saw the muscular marine storming in my direction. His body language screamed pissed off, so I decided to tip toe back the way I came and turn down the next street. Ready to play yet another game of hide and seek.

* * *

"Stop mocking me!" I shouted at the brick wall, shaking my fist angrily, before sinking to the ground unceremoniously. Somehow, I had ended up back at the dead end I had been cornered in last time I had run from my stalker. For an indefinite amount of time (because it felt like I've been wandering for the past two hours but I doubt that) I had been, essentially, playing hide and seek.

I've always been a champion of the game, but alas, there wasn't really many places to hide. Most the houses were locked, and there wasn't really much stuff lying around outside. Lieutenant pain-in-my-arse had been right behind me the whole time, in fact he probably herded me here.

Sighing I got back to my feet, _I suppose sitting around and moping won't help things. _I turned my back to the offensive wall and waited, the sound of footsteps echoing from nearby. Then he was there, the hood of his cloak was pushed down, revealing his livid tanned face. He could have easily been handsome, however I personally did not find men who could probably crush me with their muscle mass alone all that appealing.

His sea green eyes were flashing, probably from rage, but I preferred to think that maybe there was some kind of creature throwing a disco party behind his eyeball. It was a far less scary thought. He stopped about ten metres in front of me.

"You lied."

_No shit._

"I will take you with me using force."

"Isn't that what you were doing before?" I asked incredulously. He didn't answer, instead he began moving forward.

_Ok so it's definitely rage flashing in his eyes. _The street was quite narrow, and his broad shoulders took up more than half of it. I charged forward, as fast as I could. I caught a glimpse of surprise on his face before I dived under his out stretched arm, tucking myself into a ball and rolling over my shoulder. Feeling my feet hit the pavement below me I sprung to my feet and began dashing forward. On my third step my foot wouldn't leave the ground and I was brought down, my arms hitting the ground first and I felt a dull ache set into my rib cage.

I whipped my head around still trying to pull myself forward. The marines firm fingers were locked around my left ankle, he had apparently dived to grasp my leg and was now beginning to drag me back towards him. He reached for my other foot but I had already begun kicking it wildly, avoiding his grasp.

I bent my left knee, forcing the rest of my body closer to the man so I could reach his face, and aimed a strong kick for his nose. He jerked his head back but not far enough, my toes connected with his jaw. It must have hurt him quite a bit, because he let go and I was off again before I could even realise what had happened.

I heard the unmistakable sound of Buggy the Clowns cannon and realised that Zoro must have rescued Luffy. I happened to be heading straight for the column of smoke so I continued running in that direction, hoping that the pet food store was somewhere between me and wherever it was the Buggy pirates were.

I suddenly slid to a halt. A small white dog was sitting in front of a building. _Really, it was just two streets away?! Have I been running in the wrong direction this whole time? _I thought, feeling slightly ashamed. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I felt something tighten around my knees. _What? _I was promptly jerked off of my feet and face planted the ground.

Feeling slightly dizzy I looked at whatever it was that had caused my humiliating fall. A rope. _I've been lassoed! _I realised, feeling insulted. _Am I some kind of cow or something?! _I tried to dig my fingers into the concrete my body was slowly being hauled across. Skin was being scraped from my arms and legs and I doubted I had finger pads left, after being dragged for a few metres.

Mr. Marine was keeping a fair distance between us, apparently he was sick of being kicked. I suddenly remembered the knife I had tucked into the waist band of my shorts and silently cursed myself for being so slow. Pulling the blade from its sheath I began running it against the rope…Where it did practically nothing.

"Are you serious." I shrieked at the useless blade still sawing through the rope, millimetre at a time. _Where are those useless boys? Shouldn't they be here by now? _I looked back at the dog food place and at the nearby streets. I was almost completely out of sight of them. "Great," I mumbled darkly. "I guess I'll just have to save myself again."

The marine was about ten metres away from me, but he was not looking at me, or paying any heed to my ramblings. _I guess I'm no longer a threat then. _I thought and continued sawing into the rope. I pressed the blade down with my right hand and gasped as I felt it slice through my skin. _Oh my god, I haven't been… _I flip the knife over and sliced through the rope without much effort. _I was using the blunt side. _

Hopping up I ran back to the pet food store, _I'm so stupid, I should just throw myself off a building right now._

"Taylor!" A cheerful voice called out. _Them… _My embarrassment turned to rage when I saw the boy with a straw hat, still in his cage and the green haired swordsman lying across the ground. Deciding that it would be safer for all if I did not have a knife in hand for the moment I stormed over to Zoro's wounded figure.

"Are you alright Taylor?" Luffy asked, probably noticing my bloody knees, hands and face.

I glared at the boy half-heartedly, since he wasn't the one who let me get kidnapped by a marine, and turned to glare daggers at Zoro, who seemed to have decided bleeding all over the pavement was an acceptable course of action when dealing with an angry me.

"Where the hell did you get off to? I turned my back for a second and you got lost." He said

I clenched my fist. "You are very lucky that I have reservations about kicking an injured man while he is down." I growled. He stared at me in confusion. "I was kidnapped you dumb-arse!" I exclaimed "Some big, scary, weightlifting, marine has been chasing me around for the past two hours, trying to drag me back to his boss because I know things."

"And that'll teach you for not believing me." I said waving my hands at Zoro's injury and smirking, all of my rage had dissipated as I ranted.

"Shut-up I thought he was dead!" Zoro shouted.

"What the laughing crewmates didn't give it away?" I said kneeling besides the injured man, "you know, it'd probably be in your best interest to stop bleeding everywhere."

"Oh and why is that."

"Well most people only have a certain amount of blood in their bodies, clearly you aren't an actual person though so don't worry about it." I said.

_Ugh, I hate blood. _I thought as I pulled of my shirt and ripped it in half. "You owe me a shirt." I said, pressing half of the material underneath is back and the other half I pressed against the wound near his stomach.

I looked over my shoulder momentarily at the boy who was currently having his face chewed on by the little white dog. "Luffy," I sighed, "stop annoying the dog."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, word died on my computer. :/**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – What Am I Missing?**

"That's what you get for having such a bad temper!" I snapped as Zoro sagged back to the ground after shouting at Luffy. Gently I gripped ShuShu around the middle and coaxed him to open his jaw. "Good boy ShuShu, we aren't here to hurt the store." I said going back over to Zoro and pressing the ragged, blood-soaked clothe that had, at one stage been my shirt, against his injury (perhaps a little violently).

I looked up and noticed Nami standing nearby. "Oh look, it's our navigator Nami." I smiled and waved at her, she ignored me.

"Okay, okay, I believe you now, stop showing off." Zoro mumbled.

"Shut up, I'm still angry with you!"

I turned, just in time to witness Nami reach for the key.

"You did save me before." She said chucking the key to the ground.

"The key to the cage! Did you go get it just for me?"Luffy said, grinning at Nami

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't want to owe you anything, that's all." Luffy began reaching for the key.

"Yeah, that key's a gonner." I said loudly, just before ShuShu swallowed the key. I laughed loudly, holding my ribs tightly. Despite the tight bindings spread around them (which was now the only thing covering my top half) A dull ache had begun to set in my right side. That run in with the marine had made them worse. _Stupid marine. _

"You knew the whole time that was going to happen! Why didn't you say something sooner!" Zoro shouted at me over the sound of Luffy strangling the poor dog.

"I'm not going to mess with the future, geeze." I rolled my eyes. Everyone knows you don't mess with history, or in this case, the plotline.

"HEY!" A loud voice called over the ruckus we had created. I frowned, realising my hands were covered in someone else's blood and I had open sores on them. _Don't freak out! You're fine! I doubt Zoro has any nasty diseases. _I began to hyperventilate a little before shaking my hands and refocusing on the situation at hand.

"You should see a doctor immediately!" The old man exclaimed, looking at Zoro. _I guess I missed most of that exchange. _I quietly followed the mayor and Zoro into a nearby house, rubbing my hands on my shorts slightly.

"There wouldn't be a shirt here I could use would there?" I asked the mayor. He went and brought me one and I quickly pulled it over my head. Leaving him to tend to Zoro's wound I found the bathroom myself and began washing the blood off of my hands. Once they were clean, I found a towel and dampened it, using it to wipe the half dried blood on my knees and face.

I had a small gash on the right side of my head, it wasn't very serious but it had bled quite a bit. _Head wounds tend to bleed, _I thought to myself. My knees were just grazed, nothing particularly unusual for me. I often fell over on the asphalt when I was a child and even in adult hood I had been known to trip over imaginary things upon occasion.

My hands were a different story. Both had shredded finger pads and my right hand had a deep and long gash from my incredibly stupid mistake. "Well, at least I'm left-handed," I grumbled to myself. Opening a cabinet below the sink. _Nothing useful here. _I thought before leaving the bathroom to find the mayor.

"Excuse me!" I called quickly, just before he headed out the door. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "You wouldn't happen to have any disinfectant would you?" He nodded and led me into the kitchen.

"It's in with your friend, he's asleep by the way, but I thought it might be best for you to eat something. You look awfully starved." He said before darting back out of the kitchen and leaving the house.

"Thanks," I called after him. He was right after all, I was completely famished. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a small loaf of bread. _Don't eat too much, you'll be sick. _I reminded myself and sliced a piece of bread off of the loaf to eat.

As I forced myself to eat the bread slowly, I made my way to the room Zoro had been taken into. He was, as usual, sound asleep and snoring his head off. _I refuse to believe that he is human. _I walked over to the small bedside table that was next to his head, and quietly sifted through the medical stuff that covered it. I picked out a few cotton balls and some medicinal hydroxide.

Taking a seat against the wall, I began dabbing at the cuts and grazes I had acquired. I had just finished my knees when I heard Zoro stir. I looked up, he was looking at me. _This is weird… _"What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep." I said standing up.

"When did you get injured?" I blinked at him. _Is he fucking serious! Was he half hallucinating when I turned up? Did he not see me? _

"When I was being hauled away like some kind of cow by the marine." I replied shaking my head and walking over to his side. I pressed the back of my hand to his head. _He doesn't feel feverish… He's sweating though. _I frowned and made a place on the bedside table for me to sit against before using the cotton buds to disinfect my hands.

"If you got your injuries from being dragged across the ground how did you get a knife wound?" Zoro asked when I began dabbing at the palm of my hand. _Shit, can I just lie? Would he let me live it down?_

Deciding to swallow my pride, I told the truth. "I cut my hand on my knife while I was trying to cut through the rope." Well part of the truth. He looked at me and shook his head before falling back into a deep sleep. _Okay then… how does anyone just fall asleep, especially when they have to be in a lot of pain? _

Once I finished my disinfecting I gave my right palm another look. The cut probably should have had stitches, but I was not about to start sewing my skin together without a local anaesthetic… Nor was I going to willingly request getting a needle. Fishing out some band aids from the medical pile I pulled my skin tight together and then, because I'm a little anxious when it comes to infections, I wrapped a cotton bandage around my palm. I didn't bother covering the grazes, they weren't particularly bad, and I couldn't think of anything to do for my fingertips.

_Am I forgetting something important? _The thought burst into my brain. _Zoro's supposed to sleep, Luffy fights that guy on the lion and they go find Buggy. Zoro fights that weird acrobat then I'm pretty sure he passes out and sleeps while Luffy fights Buggy. _I tapped my chin lightly, pacing the room. _What am I missing? _I could feel some heat radiating from, what I assumed to be the store, which means I somehow missed the sound of Luffy crashing through buildings. I shrugged and peeked through the window.

There was no one in the street. Just ShuShu mourning the loss of his treasure. I felt my throat constrict, _that poor dog. He's lost everything. _I moved away from the sad sight and sat against the cupboard door. An odd pain ran through my chest, _homesickness? _ I thought, _I've never had homesickness before. Of course I've never been so far from home. _I sighed and hugged my knees.

_What's happened to my parents? My little brother? Emily? Am I a missing person, or have they found my body? If I'm in a coma, how long would it have been? _I shook my head, trying to clear away the depressing thoughts. _I'll think of that another time, right now I need to figure out what I'm forgetting. _

I walked over to the window and noticed that everyone had regrouped at the flaming building. Luffy was returning a bag of dog food. _BUGGY BALL! _I dove into the closet and shut the door, not knowing how much time I had left. It turns out I had made the right call as seconds later I heard the whistling of the exploding cannonball.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short AND it took forever to upload. I have no excuse other than being sick. Please review :)**


End file.
